


Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 006

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Snowballing, Top Otabek Altin, Yaoi, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Submission for Kinktober 2018. The morning after the night before. Yurio gets a sexy wake up call. Follows on from "Welcome to the Madness" fic.Date - June 2015, during Otabek's first trip to St.Petersburg. Yurio is 16, and over the age of consent in Russia.





	Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 006

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "snowballing". 
> 
> Jesus christ. 
> 
> I think I've been doing kink for too long, so much of this stuff seems... almost vanilla XD
> 
> Send help.

Disorientation followed the first few moments of opening his eyes, confronted by an unknown ceiling and the weight of another person against his body. Blinking to clear his head, Otabek looked down at the source of warmth wrapped around him.

Yuri Plisetsky was a _compact_ sleeper, it seemed. Arms and legs tightly wound against the older boy's body, he had tucked his elbows in and his face was obscured by a fall of tangled, messy hair. Staring at him, the disorientation receded a little. It was like waking up next to a dishevelled angel, Otabek mused.

His fingers shook slightly as he brushed some hair aside and took in Yurio's sleeping features. Never in his life had he expected to see a look of peace on that permanently enraged face, yet here it was. With his eyes closed, the sharpness of his nose and cheekbones was thrown into relief and he looked even more fragile than he did on the ice. Inhaling slowly, the brunette decided he was the luckiest man on the planet.

Staring back at the ceiling, Otabek was aware of a solid pressure against his thigh, and smiled slightly. He'd fallen asleep on his back after their first evening together, utterly worn out from an overdose of emotions and vigorous sex, probably because he hadn't so much as kissed another person since before Barcelona. Yurio had curled up around him like a cat, and neither of them seemed to have moved since.

Letting his fingers gently untangle thick blonde hair, he thought back over the events of the previous evening. They'd touched, kissed, and eventually fucked, and every single part of it had felt like the first time in his life. He knew himself well enough to know he was sinking deep with this boy, already drowning instead of waving. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes, amused with himself. He'd probably been sinking since that summer camp in Russia, he'd just been too young to understand it then.

Perhaps that was the root of his current disorientation. After watching Yuri grow from an astonishingly talented brat to a world recording breaking Gold medallist, it seemed impossible that the object of his long fixation was lying in his arms, pressing a solid 7 inches of morning wood against his thigh. Otabek wondered if this was how Katsuki felt _every day_.

“You're staring at me”

“Yes” Otabek admitted, brushing back more hair so he could see Yurio's sleepy green eyes.

“Why?”

Otabek considered his options, discarding his first impulse of telling the Russian that he was beautiful, that he loved him and that he wanted to hold him like this forever. Only the emotion of the moment inspired him to even think that much sappy rubbish in the first place, and Yurio would definitely scold him for it.

“I was waiting for you to wake up”

“Why??” impatient now, obviously Yurio was not a morning person.

“I didn't want to start giving you a morning blow job until you were awake to agree to it.”

Bright green eyes shot open, accompanied by a mewling noise that made Otabek chuckle inwardly. “I... I'm awake!”

“Good” Otabek drawled, slipping an arm around Yurio's shoulders and rolling him onto his back on the bed. Wary of a double dose of morning breath, he started his kiss on the corner of his lover's jaw, working his way down his throat and over his collarbone quickly. His strong hands pressed the blonde back into the pillows, and he felt slim fingers lace into his hair.

“D... do you like your hair touched, Beka?”

“Mmm... don't pull too much of it out though. I'm not getting any younger.”

Yurio laughed out loud at that, the sound merging into a moan as the brunette found his nipples. Deftly working his tongue on one side and his fingertips on the other, Otabek drew a few more loud moans before sliding lower, letting his teeth graze the base of Yurio's ribs. He was _so slim_ , it was ridiculous.

Hardened, athletes muscles were there, but there was a lack of definition that spoke of the slow onset of physical adulthood. Skaters and gymnasts usually fought physical maturity with diet and exercise programs that favoured flexibility over muscle building, and Yurio was a trained ballerina. Otabek was forced to remind himself again that they were perfectly legal adults, and not for the first time, found himself wondering if he was some sort of pervert for chasing after a 16 year old.

A tug on his hair brought his attention back to the fact he was almost worshipfully running his fingers over Yurio's stomach and thighs, and he looked up. Instantly, all his doubts and worries disappeared.

Soldiers eyes. That was how he'd described the pools of green he had first looked into as a child. Eyes that had seen betrayal, abandonment, abuse and pain. Eyes that had seen a harsh world, and had faced it down. They stared down at him now, tempered slightly with time and with the abundance of love Yurio had experienced over the last year, but still tough, still battle scarred. They were the eyes of an adult, even if the body was slightly slower to catch up.

Ducking his head, Otabek ran his fingertip over his lover's thigh and up, cupping his balls delicately as his lips found the head of his arousal. Yurio was beautiful all over – darker blonde hair dusting the root of a pale cock, colouring to pink as he reached the tip. Otabek had been surprised to discover Yurio was circumcised, and had made a mental note to ask him about it at some point. Now, he took advantage of having instant access to that sensitive peak, licking a single long, thick line along the underside of his shaft and then swallowing the head with a soft moan.

The thump told him Yurio had dropped back onto the bed, the cry that fell from the blonde's lips turning Otabek's insides to fire. Ignoring his own aching arousal, he focused on letting as much of his lover into his throat as he could comfortably manage. Although Yurio was long, he was proportionally slender, which made things a bit easier. He had the type of cock that Otabek was more than happy to ride; nothing too obnoxiously thick or pointlessly short.

Moving his hand lower, Otabek decided to go all out on this first one. Pausing to let a line of saliva and precome drip onto his fingers, he began a slow teasing dance between the tense muscles of his lover's entrance, and the delicate area just behind his balls. Yurio's reaction to the prostate stimulation was immediate and white hot, his volume jumping up and echoing around the empty apartment and his fingers painfully tight in Otabek's hair.

The brunette made another mental note about very sensitive areas, but he was reaching a point where he could only focus on one thing at a time due to his own arousal. Removing his fingers, he adjusted his position and laid his tongue flat against the underside of Yurio's shaft, hollowing his cheeks to increase the pressure and keeping the pace steady. He was tasting salt already, he knew the blonde couldn't last much longer.

Fingers tightened in his hair again, and he heard a breathless cry as Yurio's hips started to buck, threatening to choke him before Otabek shifted his grip to hold him down.

“B... Beka... I... I'm g-gonna...”

Otabek felt the attempt to pull his head away and tensed his neck muscles, refusing to move and letting out with a deep growl that sent an entirely new sensation through his lips and tongue. The resulting cry and the rush of hot, salty fluids into his throat made his cock throb almost painfully, and he grinned as his lover subsided with something between a whimper and a purr.

Climbing up the bed, he took in the sight of flushed, sweaty pale skin and shivering muscles, committing the image to memory. He never wanted to forget the sight, or the sounds Yurio had just made for him. Grabbing a handful of matted blonde hair, he rubbed his nose along Yurio's cheek and then kissed him, gripping his jaw firmly.

Green eyes slammed open as the salty taste hit him, and Yurio mewled as he felt his mouth flood with his own fluids. Otabek was holding his jaw and resting his weight on his chest and hips, preventing him from moving completely as he gave the blonde the full load of come he had kept in his mouth, moaning into the kiss and grinding his arousal against the smaller boy's hip.

In delicious, erotic sensory overload, Yurio swallowed without thinking, the taste making his head spin. His hands grabbed Otabek's hips, dragging him harder against him and sinking his nails into his buttocks. When he could cope with opening his eyes, he found his lover licking his lips and watching him carefully, waiting to see how he'd react to being fed his own come.

Gathering his wits, aware of the rock hard erection his lover was sporting, he raised one hand carefully to Otabek's mouth and wiped it, then licked his own finger clean. He was learning how to get his own way with the dominant brunette, and all he wanted now was to ride that erection. All it would take was a look, and a purr.

“Thank you for my wonderful breakfast, daddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see art that goes with this series, follow me on social media  
> @artofbeccaj on instagram  
> Silvandar on tumblr


End file.
